The Thin White Line
Contains moderate drug references. The Thin White Line Part 1 of 2. Squidward joins the force as police octopus. Season: 3 Episode: 1 Total Episode Count: 29 Prod. no.: 2ACX17 Featuring: Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants Also Appearing: John Fishly, Geased-up Deaf Fish, Sandy, Nancy Fishly, Fred Rechid, Tom Smith, Mr. Krabs, Dale, Sally Smith, Derek and John, Rocky The Flying Sea Squirrel, Tina, Horowitz, Toucan Sam, Dr. Bruce Kaplan Plot: When Squidward tells the therapist that he is a bit of an emotion rut, his doctor suggests that he may be too inwardly focused and that perhaps doing some volunteer work may be a good idea. Squidward takes him up on his advice, serving as a guide dog for the blind and elderly. But it isn't until John gives Squidward the chance to be a drug-sniffing squid for the Bikini Bottom Police Department that he really finds something he takes to. In fact, on his first day on duty at the airport, Squidward successfully tracks down a suitcase full of cocaine, but seems to have inadvertently taking a snort of it himself. Meanwhile, SpongeBob attends the Happy-Go-Krabby Toy Company Picnic and wins Mr. Krabs' challenge, walking away with the prize of the week's paid vacation. Squidward continues to excel as a member of the police force, but his problem with cocaine mount until he ends up with a full-blown addiction. After he shows up at the house high on drugs and with a crack wh**e in tow, the gang decides to stage an intervention. Ultimately Squidward agrees to enter rehab. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and the gang have to cancel the cruise they had planned until after Squidward's treatment. SpongeBob, disappointed at not being able to sail the seas in style and in awe of the fancy amenities at Squidward's rehab facility, decides to fake his own addiction in order to "vacation" at the detox center. Before long, SpongeBob's obnoxious behavior attracts the attention of the clinic's head doctor, and despite his initial attempts to ignore SpongeBob, Squidward gets sucked into SpongeBob's antics. When the doctor claims that SpongeBob is the "X Factor" responsible for driving Squidward to his addiction, Squidward indignantly exits rehab with SpongeBob. Back at home, the gang celebrates Squidward's return, but he drops a bombshell on them. Saying his experience has shown him that everyone is responsible for his own destiny, Squidward says he's off to follow his own personal journey. With that, Squidward hails a cab, drives off, and the episode ends with a "To Be Continued..." setting the stage for the next episode, "Squidward Does Hollywood." Cutaways #Behind the Music #Follow your nose! #Purgatory #I'm The Greatest Captain #SpongeBob's sidekick #Club Med #George Harrison's security guard Trivia *The original title was "Squidward the Police Officer". *The title card for all non-English-language versions of the episode is similar to the original one. Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery Llbm.png|French title card Uhr.png|Japanese title card Ldlb.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Episodes